


Little Rebel

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Love, Post Trespasser, Restored Elvhenan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again the quick staccato of steps, then the toddler’s chubby face appears at the threshold and Solas roars, reaching out for her, but making sure he can’t actually catch her. She laughs and runs back to Lavellan, falling into her embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this adorable video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgEOSSwEsPE)

He hears the small feet padding on the wooden floor and a huge grin splits his face in half. He waits, patient, as the footsteps get closer. Then…

He growls, a deep sound that is devoid of real aggressiveness; there is playfulness in it instead and even if he lunges forward, he puts no real fierceness nor violence in the movement.

The little girl at the door squeals and trots away, giggling all the way back to her mother. Solas peeks from behind the corner and sees her cling to Lavellan’s legs. She stares at him with a toothy smile, cheeks red.

He grins and gets back into the room. He hears Lavellan gasp and say, a smile in her voice: “Where is Papae? Go find him!”

Again the quick staccato of steps, then the toddler’s chubby face appears at the threshold and Solas roars, reaching out for her, but making sure he can’t actually catch her. She laughs and runs back to Lavellan, falling into her embrace.

She presses her face into her mother’s breasts, then turns her head to see if Solas is watching her. He smiles at her, then retreats back a second time. The child giggles when Lavellan pats her backside, prompting her to go to her father again.

Solas crouches down this time and sees the little one’s shadow approach. He readies himself, raises his hands to mimic claws, and…

He jumps forward, but the growl dies in his throat as the child precedes him and babbles, sounding very confident: “Papae!”

“Oh!” he exclaims, surprised. Lavellan laughs in the other room and he does too. “Yes, _da’vhenan_?”

The toddler gurgles something, shaking her arms, and love bursts in Solas’ heart, as it does every moment of every day. He chuckles and takes her in his arms, kissing her light brown hair as he steps into the other room where Lavellan is waiting for them.

“Ashera.” he calls the little girl, who beams up at him. He smiles back at her and nuzzles her nose. “ _Da’adahl._ ” He then looks at Scarlet and his smile softens even more. He cups her cheek and she leans into his touch, eyes shimmering with adoration.

“I believe she wanted to tell you about the frilly cakes.”

“I see.” Solas chuckles, kissing her before focusing back on their daughter. “That was kind of you, _da’vhenan_. Do you remember where you put them?”

More gurgles and coos, so he laughs and puts her down, saying: “Mamae and I will look for them, then. In the meantime, go call your brother. He will gladly get out of bed if he knows there are sweets.”

Ashera responds with a cheerful “yeeees!” and runs to Fenor’s room as fast as her short legs let her.

Solas pulls Scarlet into his arms and both watch their daughter with a smile before she disappears behind a corner.

“So…” he then says with a boyish grin and a tender, mischievous glint in his eyes. Even after all these years, he still has an extreme sweet tooth. “Where are these frilly cakes, _ma sa’lath_?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can see Fenor and Ashera [here](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/post/121121314225/not-so-long-ago-i-commissioned-the-awesome) and [here](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/post/124943432435/kimikoyukiart-commission-i-did-for-lafaiette-of)!


End file.
